1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment adapted to be connected to a conventional electric wall outlet and capable of accommodating multiple electrical appliance cord plugs and in particular six, eight, ten or a higher multiple of pairs of cord plugs.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,179 discloses a multiple electric outlet which is limited to six outlets. The design of the inner conductors defines a complex path and the superpogition of positive and negative conductors carries a risk of short-circuit.
The present applicant has a pending application Ser. No. 457,102 describing a multiple socket attachment which can accommodate a maximum of only four cord plugs. In this application, the conductors extend crosswise between the lateral walls through which the cord plugs are inserted.